


Take Care of Me

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Reunion, Tumblr Prompt, but also a little sassy, derek is a patient cinnamon roll, stiles is bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt “You got a minor injury like a scraped knee or some shit but ur being a huge baby about it so I’m helping u out and wtf stop trying to flirt with me when you’re literally in tears” AU
OR
Stiles is really excited that Derek's back because he finally gets to flirt with him in person but his clumsy self gets in the way and now Derek has to take care of him and it's embarrassing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150681753130/here-you-go-losingtrails-i-really-dont-know) and based on [this](http://losingtrails.tumblr.com/post/150606074823/you-got-a-minor-injury-like-a-scraped-knee-or) post on tumblr!

Stiles was a little excited, alright? Derek had moved back from England after spending the last three years with bouncing between Isaac and Jackson and Stiles was finally going to get to see him in person again. They Skyped now and again when Stiles’ college course load wasn't too overwhelming but talking through a monitor just wasn't the same. Stiles was a tactile person and over the years his desire to be tactile with Derek had grown exponentially, but flirting through a screen was impossible with Derek because the man relied all too entirely on his nose. So anyway, Stiles was excited. Too excited, apparently.

As he cut the engine on his Jeep (Lydia had bought him a new one after she'd won her suit against Eichen), Stiles hurdled out of the car and proceeded to skid on some gravel. The path his body followed to the ground was unclear, but Stiles somehow managed to break his fall with his only minor damage to his forearm. That said, road rash _hurts_ , okay?

“Shit!” He exclaimed as he landed and felt the stinging pain rush through his arm.

Suddenly, Derek appeared at the open lift window. “You doing alright down there?”

“I think my arms falling off!” Stiles cried dramatically as he marched grumpily towards Derek's front door.”

“Looks like a minor flesh wound to me.” Derek answered easily, but he was waiting at his door anyway with some gauze in hand.

Stiles expected the easygoing banter to continue as he walked up the stairs, but when Derek was suddenly standing directly in front of him, he was overwhelmed into stillness.

“Hi.” Derek said, his voice strangely shy.

“Hi.” Stiles replied as they continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway before the sting in his arm reminded him of why Derek was holding first aid supplies. “My arm hurts.”

Derek looked down at his red raw arm and raised one of his beautiful eyebrows before nodding his head back into the loft. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

“Ah, you’re the best!” Stiles exclaimed, his nervous energy returning to him as Derek finally turned his penetrating gaze away from him. Apparently flirting with him in person wasn’t going to be any easier for Stiles.

As they walked into the bathroom, Stiles was struck by how bright it was, as if it was reflecting Derek’s new demeanor since leaving the loft so many years ago.

“You look good.” He said abruptly as Derek turned back towards him with a wet washcloth. “Like, healthy and stuff.” Then he cringed and scrubbed at his face awkwardly, internally berating himself for the stupid comment.Werewolves couldn’t be anything but healthy

“You know you’ve seen me consistently over the last three years, right?” Derek asked, before tacking on, “Thanks, though.”

“Yeah, but seeing you in person is different.” Stiles answered before Derek abruptly grabbed his arm and started gently wiping away the gravel and debris stuck to his raw skin. “Ah! Gentle!” He cried as the pain bloomed in his arm and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“Sorry.” Derek responded, the faint hint of a laugh in his voice.

“Don’t laugh at me, Sourwolf. I’m delicate.”

“You’re anything but delicate Stiles. You’ve dealt with worse.”

“Yeah, but my pride is wounded too, now and that’s much worse.” He winced and felt as a tear leaked down his cheek as Derek scrubbed lightly at some stubborn grit. “This is so embarrassing.”

“This isn’t embarrassing.” Derek answered before tugging Stiles over to the sink and Stiles bit his lip as the warm water rinsed the soap off his arm. “You’ve always been like this.”

Derek’s nostrils flared as he immediately seemed to sense Stiles’ reaction to his words and his hands stilled where they held the drying towel to Stiles’ arm.

“What’s the matter?”

“I wanted to be different.” Stiles answered, quietly. “I didn’t want to be…” He faded out with a choked whimper as Derek finished drying the wound and the dry towel scratched against his open skin.

“Sorry.” Derek answered softly. If he wanted Stiles to finish his sentence, he wasn’t pushing. Stiles had always appreciated that Derek didn’t push him. He drew a shaky breath as Derek rubbed antibiotic ointment into his skin with soft fingers and taped a thick pad of gauze over it.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” He asked as he flexed his arm experimentally around the bandage. Derek shrugged nonchalantly but his ears turned pink and Stiles’ curiosity overwhelmed him. “Derek?”

“I thought you were fragile.” Was all Derek said at first. Stiles was about to reply when he continued. “I wanted to be able to help you if you needed it- back then- but you never really did.”

Stiles opened his eyes wide as the realization dawned on him. “You... _ like _ that I’m like this? That I’m a total disaster?”

Derek bit his lip bashfully at Stiles’ surprise before shaking his head mildly in fond amusement. “You always took care of me so I like taking care of you.” 

Without waiting to overthink himself, Stiles stood quickly and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips, taking care to only wrap his good arm around the werewolf’s neck. Derek grunted softly in surprise before wrapping his own large arms around Stiles’ waist and pulling away from the kiss gently.

“Well you do an excellent job.” Stiles whispered happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
